Complicated Interactions
by Poke-lover88
Summary: A collection of Ferriswheelshipping song based fictions, all about White and N's complicated situation. Each chapter will be a different song, and a different story. From Adele to The Beatles, Queen to Maroon 5, Coldplay to Taylor Swift, and everything in between! Song suggestions are welcomed!
1. Daylight

**Hello there and welcome to my newest project. This will be a collection of Ferriswheelshipping song based fictions, so basically it will be like a collection of one-shots, as each chapter is a different situation. In each chapter I might portray the two a bit differently, so if you don't agree with one of the fics, try the next, maybe you'll agree with that one! :D**

**I have also learned that with songfics, if you listen to the song before or while you read, it really brings out the emotion. Also, I will be eagerly accepting requests in either reviews or PMs. So if you have an idea, don't hesitate! **

**This is based upon the song Daylight, by Maroon 5. Also, I don't own Pokemon or any of the songs I use! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**Daylight**_

White heard N sigh as she snuggled closer to his chest. Her eyes flicked over to the clock and her heart dropped in disappointment. It was nearly two in the morning, and it felt like only minutes ago it was still light outside.

**Here I am waiting; I'll have to leave soon;**

**Why am I, holding on?**

She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic beating of N's heart. She had been in this position with him many times before, and she knew this time could very well be the last. A light smile tugged at her lips as N rubbed her shoulder. Her muscles relaxed and she let her eyes close; but she snapped them back open quickly. She couldn't fall asleep, not now.

**We knew this day would come, we knew it all along;**

**How did it, come so fast?**

White pushed down the feeling of sadness she had. She knew in the end she would end up opposing N, but she somehow felt as if she didn't have the heart to do it. She condemned herself. The important matter was keeping Pokémon and humans together; not having a silly relationship. She sighed. What they had wasn't silly, in fact it was far from it. White knew she had connected with N on the very first day she had met him. Perhaps it was because they were paired; both heroes. She wanted to believe that, but she also knew it was a heart connection, one not found often.

**This is our last night;**

**But it's late and I'm trying not to sleep;**

White blinked her eyes several times. She couldn't sleep, not now. Tomorrow would be the deciding factor. Tomorrow she would battle N, and she knew something would change between them. One would win, and one would lose, a relationship couldn't withstand that, it just couldn't. She could almost feel N smile bitter sweetly as she once again pressed her head closer to his chest.

**Here I am staring, at your perfection;**

**In my arms, so beautiful.**

N _was_ in fact smiling, also trying to memorize what their position felt like. He absentmindedly brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and smiled as she looked up at him. Her beauty never failed to take his breath away. She was perfect, and he couldn't think of anyone he would rather spend time with. N wasn't fully aware of what the feelings meant, but he knew he liked them, and he never wanted her to leave.

**The sky is getting bad, the stars are burning out;**

**Somebody, slow it down.**

N looked over to the window and sighed. He also had the feeling things would be different after tomorrow. He had procrastinated because of this, and hadn't even made an attempt at challenging the Elite Four. His father was furious because of this, but he didn't care. He knew White didn't want to proceed either. She had received her eighth badge nearly four months ago, and she had only resigned to the inevitable the past evening.

**This is way too hard, cause I know;**

**When the sun comes up, I will leave.**

**This is my last glance, that will soon be memory.**

N sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. He had run after his goal for longer than he could remember, and he had to pursue it, even if it meant opposing White. But that fact didn't make it any easier.

He looked back down at her and frowned at her expression, "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

She looked up at him again and nodded, her eyes slightly blurry.

N's heart cracked. He hated it when White felt sad or down; and knowing he was the cause of it made him feel guilty as well.

"Hey, it's alright love" he cooed, pulling her into a hug.

She clung to him and he smiled. He loved their hugs, and he knew this one could very well be their last. N smiled at the cliché of the situation. They both opposed each other, and pursued their goals and ideals with passion and fire. However they didn't want to go up against each other, because somehow they had caught each other's attention for much more than a battle.

White pulled back from the hug and focused her gaze on his features. His beautiful grey green eyes were locked on hers, trying to decipher her emotion. She tried to memorize every detail, after all, this might be the last time she got to see N in this setting. She frowned internally. She shouldn't be being so grim; what did it matter if one won? There would be a winner and a loser and they would get through it together. But somehow deep inside she knew it wasn't going to be alright, the loser would be crushed, their world shattered, and it wouldn't ever be the same.

She brushed her fingers across his check and before she had time to think he had his lips pressed to hers. She sighed in contentment and approval and began kissing him back. The two had had many kisses throughout the time they had spent together, but this one was different, and they could tell. It was full of passion they had not before experienced.

White quickly intertwined her fingers in N's hair and reveled in the feeling. She felt N grab onto her tighter, his fingers pressing into her back roughly.

N couldn't help but smile slightly. He loved kissing her, it was perfection at its finest, and he couldn't get enough. However this one was tainted with sadness, and longing. This feeling wouldn't last forever.

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go;**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.**

White broke free from their kiss and crushed him in a hug. He smiled at first but it soon faded as he felt her moving slightly, and heard her unmistakable whimpers that signaled she was crying.

His heart sank and he began rubbing her back. He didn't know what to do; and figured he was going to have to leave it at that.

White cried her heart out that night, harder than she ever had before. It was genuine heartbreak, and the thing they were dreading hadn't even happened yet.

N sat still, gently rocking side to side and soon her sniffles turned to rhythmic breathing and he knew she had fallen asleep. He sighed and relaxed, moving her slightly so he could lay back down. He looked at her now peaceful face, her tearstained cheek pressed up against his shirt.

He sighed. It was inevitable, and now he knew they both had given in.

**Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own;**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.**

N sighed. The next day would be hard not only because of the battle but because of the meaning of it. They would finally find out who was right, and who had been mistaken. With the two legendary dragons at their sides, the true hero would emerge victorious.

But what killed him the most was that he was going to have to leave her, and he would walk to the Pokémon League by himself the next morning. She would soon follow and they would be pitted against each other; as enemies. They would have to set aside their feelings and follow their thoughts and ambitions.

N closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep as well. He needed to get his mind off of the current situation or it would eat away at him throughout the night. He opened one eye slightly to look at the clock. He had set an alarm, and he hoped to Arceus she didn't wake up, or it would make it _that_ much harder.

N tossed and turned that night, hardly getting a wink of sleep that wasn't filled with fast paced dreams involving the girl he loved. In one dream he won, and he liberated Pokémon, but she ended up hating him. He knew that would be the truth, she would disown him if he forced Pokémon and humans to be apart. In another dream she won, and his world was torn apart at the seams. Everything he had ever believed in was riding on this battle, and if he lost, he simply didn't know what he was going to do.

**I never wanted to stop because I don't want to start all over; start all over.**

**I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want.**

When N heard the soft cooing of the alarm the next morning he thought he would begin to cry as well. He lay still for a moment, getting his emotions under control before he opened his eyes and glanced over at the clock. Six in the morning. He looked over to the window that was just showing signs of light. He mentally cursed the sun. Why couldn't it have just stayed down forever? Then none of this would have to happen.

He sighed; his wishes were immature. He looked down at White and smiled at her still peaceful face. He gently slid out from under her and pulled a pillow under her head and a blanket around her shoulders. He quickly and quietly grabbed all of his belongings and pulled on his cap. He was a trainer now, and so was she; they had to do what they had to do.

He sighed but smiled. He turned to the door, suddenly very pumped to make his dream come true but turned back at the last moment. Perhaps this didn't signal the end. He and White had only jumped to conclusions. He felt a spark of happiness, but it was soon gone. He didn't know what was going to happen, and he was going to leave it at that. But perhaps he could redirect the course slightly. Maybe he could give her something that would make her heart soften slightly if she lost.

He quickly unfastened the necklace he always wore and gently clasped it behind _her _neck this time. He smiled down at the sight; it looked good on her.

N quickly walked to the door again and this time didn't hazard a look back. It was the unknown, and the unknown can sometimes be scary. But perhaps they could get through it together. After all, they weren't just two ordinary people, they were far from it; so who's to say they couldn't beat the odds.

**And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go;**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.**

**Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own;**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.**

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! A bit dramatic, haha. It is my first attempt at a songfic so any feedback would be very much appreciated. And again, if you have any song suggestions you can send me a PM or leave it in a review if you like!**

**I hope you have a great weekend!**


	2. Innocent

**Okey doke, now onto the second one! This is a request I recieved via PM from Amy47101!**

**This song just fits them perfectly, but for some reason I actually had a hard time writing this, huh. And I was also getting some feels while I was writing this as well, lol. Anyway, again, if you want to listen to the song before or while you read it somehow gives it more emotion.**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of the songs either.**

**Yup, so here it is; Innocent by Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Innocent**

White brushed her hand across the cold stone wall beside her. The Plasma castle, a place she had visited often over the past two years. She didn't know why she felt such a strong connection to the place, but she figured it had something to do with the boy that had once resided in it.

Her steps were faster this visit however, and not because she was in a hurry, but because she was excited. She had seen something she had hoped to spot for nearly two years now, and she wanted to know if her eyes had played a cruel trick on her.

She had been walking out of the Pokémon League, after once again defeating Alder, and as she always did, she glanced up at the now crumbling tower. It would usually stir up memories, and she would feel a hint of longing, but this time something had caught her eye: a spot of green.

White had waited for the day N would return with baited breath, and now if she had seen right, surely he was back. A thought flew through her mind. What if it was only Ghetsis; the wretched man that had torn N's world apart? White shook her head, keeping the optimism and as she turned the corner she was glad she had.

Her breath caught in her throat as she once again gazed upon the boy she so admired, as a person, a friend, and in her mind one day something more.

"N?" she questioned, excitement causing her voice to shake lightly.

N jumped and turned around with a panicked look. His face softened however as he saw White and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Hi White."

White felt her feet quickly carry her towards him and she sat down on the cold tile next to the green haired boy. She dangled her feet off the ledge, just like N was and stayed still, waiting for him to speak up. She glanced down only once, her heart dropping into her stomach as she saw how high up they were. They were on the top floor of the castle, now looking out a large gaping hole in the wall, courtesy of their final battle which had happened nearly two years back.

When N didn't say anything White hazarded a glance at his expression and her eyebrows scrunched together. He looked sad. But it was more than that, he looked panicked, guilty, and… scared.

She cleared her throat quietly, hoping her voice would work even with the amount of excitement she felt. She had so many questions to ask him, so many curiosities, but in looking at his face she started to fear for him. Was he alright? Why had he come back so suddenly anyway?

"N," White said softly, "Are you alright?"

N's gaze stayed focused on the landscape in front of them but she knew he had heard her because the pained look won out on the battle for expression on N's face.

White patiently waited for an answer, but what she got wasn't exactly what she was expecting.

"I was wrong," he said flatly, looking over to her.

**I guess you really did it this time;**

**Left yourself in your warpath.**

White's eyes widened at his confession but she felt a spark of hope deep inside of her. He knew he had been wrong to want and separate Pokémon and humans, that was great! But in looking at his saddened and panicked expression she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

N's life had been filled with lies, all precariously balanced on one another. And she knew when she had beaten him in their final battle, that stack of lies that his father had fed him all his life had toppled over.

**Lost your balance on a tightrope;**

**Lost your mind trying to get it back.**

She didn't know how to respond so she resorted to simply nodding her head.

N sighed and looked back outside, "I was wrong," he said it again, almost as if he was trying to convince himself of it.

N laid back on the floor and glanced over at White with a pained look.

"After all of that; how could I have been wrong?"

White sighed. She knew he was referring to his life leading up to that crucial moment. N had believed wholeheartedly in his ideal, and she knew when he had been proven wrong it had shattered his entire perception of the world around him.

"I mean, everyone was getting along so well, White. Everywhere, every region, Pokémon and humans working together…and all of them enjoying it," he said, his breathing becoming more rapid.

White nodded, "Of course N, that's what I was trying to tell you," she said, trying to put a lighthearted tone in her voice.

She almost felt guilty. She knew with the look on his face and the emotion in his voice that he was lost now, and she hoped to Arceus she could help him find his way again.

**You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now;**

**If only you had seen what you know now, then.**

N shuddered and sat up again, glancing up at the crumbling ceiling with a look of disgust.

White tilted her head to the side, "You don't like it here?"

N sighed and shook his head.

She scrunched her eyebrows together. She had surely thought that this place would bring back the good memories along with the bad for N, but apparently the bad ones were winning out.

"Come on N. Don't you remember the good times here?"

His gaze snapped over to her and a confused expression lingered on his features.

"Good times?"

White nodded, "You know, when you were little, and everything was carefree."

White leaned back a little, remembering her own childhood. Everything had been effortless, no worries, no stress.

**Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?**

**Always a bigger bed to crawl into.**

**Wasn't it beautiful running wild till you fell asleep?**

**Before the monsters caught up to you.**

N cocked his head to the side, "I don't know what you mean."

White made a face, "Oh come on, whenever you were small, and you would play tag, and be happy just running. And if you were scared you could always confide in your parents…"

She trailed off; realizing N had never had the luxury of someone who cared about him.

N frowned, "I was always taught that running free and playing were things uncivilized children did. I was supposed to not be afraid of anything. That was what was right and expected of a king."

This time it was White's turn to frown, "So you never ran around outside N?"

He shook his head.

"You never chased Illumise?"

He shook his head again.

"You never played hide and go seek or tag?"

He once again shook his head, "I haven't ever heard of those games; what do they entail?"

White would've laughed at his answer if it weren't so sad. He never had had a childhood. He was always expected to be an adult, a king, and he wasn't allowed the chance to grow up gradually. He was still a child inside, just stuck in an adult body.

"Although I guess when Father and the Sages all were proud of me, that was a good memory."

**Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?**

**And everybody believed in you.**

White gave him a sympathetic smile. All he had wanted to do was please his father and the Team he led. All he wanted was approval, and everyone he had hoped to gain it from had disowned him.

"But now everyone hates me," N said quietly, pulling his legs into a criss cross position and looking at the ground.

White shook her head vigorously, "No they don't."

N counteracted her 'no' with a nod, "Yes, everyone in Team Plasma, including Father and the Sages hate me."

White frowned, "That's not everyone N."

He sighed, "Well I know the general public hates me. They love their Pokémon, and I attempted to take them away."

He looked over at White with sad eyes, "And you. You hate me. You and Cheren and Bianca, you all hate me. I put you through a lot."

White leaned back a bit, shocked by his accusation, "I don't hate you N! And neither does Cheren and Bianca!"

N's eyes widened, "But I opposed you White! You _should_ hate me! I was wrong!"

White smiled and shook her head, taking one of his hands in hers, "No, you were confused, everyone makes mistakes, N. And I certainly don't hate you for making a mistake."

N's downtrodden expression turned happy, "Really?"

White nodded, "I believe in you N. Even if no one else does; I do."

**It's alright, just wait and see;**

**Your string of lights is still bright to me**

"You believe in me?" N asked.

White nodded, "Of course I do, N. Anyone can come back from a mistake, even you."

White smiled, truly meaning what she said. Everyone deserved a second chance, and that was exactly what N was going to get even if it killed her. You couldn't hold a grudge against a child; and that's exactly what N was

**Who you are is not where you've been;**

**You're still an innocent.**

It wasn't his fault, at least not in White's point of view. He had been manipulated, and used.

N let out a sigh of relief but worry once again was on his face, "What about everyone else in Unova though?"

**Time turns flames to embers; you'll have new Septembers;**

**Every one of us has messed up too.**

**Minds change like the weather, I hope you'll remember;**

**Today is never too late to be brand new.**

White smiled, "I think the reaction is rather mixed, but you can make a new impression. If you really have seen what you said, and changed your mind; then I'm sure everyone will accept you!"

N grinned, "Really?"

White nodded, "Of course."

**It's okay, life is a tough crowd;**

**22 and still growing up now.**

**Who you are is not what you did;**

**You're still an innocent.**

Before White knew what was happening N had jolted forward and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She felt her heart flutter and her cheeks grow red before she finally reacted and hugged him back.

"Thank you White," N said softly.

White smiled and rubbed his back lightly.

**It's alright just wait and see your;**

**String of lights is still bright to me.**

"I promise I've changed, I can do better," N said, pulling back from the hug but staying close.

White smiled slightly. He was so eager to please, just like a child. She nodded and brushed her fingers across his cheek.

"Don't worry N, I think you will do just fine."

She leaned forward a bit and placed a peck on his cheek. She pulled back and smiled when she realized his cheeks had gone red as well.

He chuckled nervously.

White smiled and felt her heart pick up its pace, but this time it beat faster because of determination. She was going to give N the world he always deserved. She was going to help convince everyone to accept him and so he could lead a normal and happy life. She smiled wider. And maybe, just maybe, as he began to grow and learn he would start to learn about interactions, and maybe he would start to understand them as well. Maybe, just maybe, he would begin to understand feelings, and hopefully he would feel the same thing for her that she felt for him.

**Who you are is not where you've been;**

**You're still an innocent.**

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for the requests/reviews! They always make my day, and if you have a suggestion don't hesitate to ask! Also thanks to Amy47101 for the song!**

**I hope you all have a great week! :D**


	3. Someone Like You

**Hello and welcome to the third song! I actually sort of like this one. Probably because this song is amazing. Oh and thank you to whoever reviews/favs/follows. Anything you give is always appreciated and makes me incredibly happy.**

**I don't own Pokemon or the songs I use!**

**So here we go; Someone Like You by Adele!**

* * *

**Someone Like You**

N jumped slightly in his seat as he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he replied, swiveling his chair to face the door where a nervous looking grunt was now standing.

"Um, my lord?" the grunt questioned, bowing slightly, his eyes flitting from side to side.

"Yes?" N asked, his eyebrows scrunching together. Why was this grunt so nervous?

"I-I just thought you might want to see this," the grunt said, briskly walking to his master's side and handing him a small envelope.

N took the piece of paper from the grunt and opened it to reveal a small invitation of sorts.

N scanned the small square of parchment and his eyes slowly widened. He shook his head slightly, not wanting to comprehend what was written. His gaze snapped up to the grunt.

"Was this addressed to me?"

The grunt shook his head, "No, they have been given out to the general public, including some of the grunts, but none came for you."

N's eyes once again snapped to the invitation, reading the words he had wished would never come.

On that tiny sheet of paper, in beautiful writing and colors was the invitation to a wedding. The Champion's wedding. Touko's wedding.

N swallowed. He hadn't seen the girl for nearly a year now, and yet the feelings he had had stuck with him all the while.

Touko and N had been lovers oh so long ago, and yet when he had confessed that he was the king of the team she despised, their relationship had been cut short. Even after all was said and done, with her winning their final battle, she had refused to speak to N.

"When does this take place?" N whispered to himself, skimming down the contents until he saw a date. His gaze then snapped to the calendar beside his desk and he felt his heart clench in his chest.

The wedding had taken place nearly a week ago. He suddenly turned angry.

"How was I not informed of this sooner?" N barked at the grunt.

"Um, uh, some of us thought it best not to tell you sire," the grunt stuttered.

N glared at the man in front of him and gave a quick hand gesture to dismiss him. The man scurried out of the room quickly and N once again looked back down at the paper. His eyes were fixated on the bottom of the letter however where in her perfect handwriting was written, 'We look forward to seeing you there'.

N stood up with a jolt. He had to go talk to her. He hadn't had the courage to do so for the past year, but now he had to see what had happened, and possibly convince her otherwise.

He knew it was most likely hopeless, but he had to try.

**I heard, that you're settled down;**

**That you've, found a boy, and you're married now.**

N walked briskly down the cobblestone path to the Pokémon League. He shivered slightly, both in nervousness and because of the cold.

He turned the corner and sighed, his eyes landing on the Champion's living quarters. He walked up to the large brown wooden door and carefully grasped the brass knocker. He knocked it twice, his stomach clenching with anticipation.

He was finally going to see Touko again, and he hoped to Arceus that little sheet of paper had been wrong.

The door opened without warning and N's eyes widened. Before him stood the girl he so loved, and the sight of her still took his breath away.

Touko's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Eh-N?" she questioned, her eyes fluttering a few times.

He nodded and gave her a warm smile, accompanied by his usual blush when he saw her.

A smile soon engulfed her face as well and she jolted forward, "N!"

Her arms wrapped around him and he willingly allowed it. His arms snaked around her as well, squeezing tighter as he breathed in the scent he hadn't smelled in so long.

N stifled a frown and a whine of disapproval when she pulled back from the hug and stepped into the house, motioning for him to follow.

As he stepped over the threshold he heard her call out behind her.

"Honey, look who showed up on our doorstep!"

N froze, his body stiffening as he heard her use an affectionate name for someone else. His hopes were dashed suddenly, and he wondered if the cracking of his heart was audible.

He looked up as he heard footsteps and the man that rounded the corner was the one he had suspected.

"N?" Cheren questioned, his eyes widening.

"Isn't it great Cher?" Touko asked, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Cheren smiled, looking over at his loving bride and nodded, now walking towards N.

Cheren held out his hand and N hesitantly took it, shaking it gently. N so wanted to crush this man's hand, but he disciplined himself not to, knowing it would only upset Touko in the end.

"So I heard you two got married?" N choked out, trying to keep his voice even.

White nodded, "Yes, only about a week ago."

N's heart dropped even farther to know that the date had been correct. He cursed the weather. Why couldn't it have rained that day? Or had a tornado? Anything to postpone that dreaded event.

N knew he wasn't hiding his emotions all too well as he saw Touko give him a sympathetic smile. She turned to Cheren.

"Can we have a minute?"

The raven haired boy nodded slightly, glancing at N and then walking out of the room again.

Touko walked towards N with a smile and gently lifted her hands to cradle his face.

"I'm sorry," she said simply.

N nodded slightly, faithfully swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why wasn't I invited at least?"

Touko frowned, "N, I just didn't think you would take to well to me getting married. I invited everyone in Unova though, and I half expected you to be there."

N squinched his eyes shut, "I just heard about it today."

He felt her thumb gently rub across his cheek and he leaned into her hand, reveling in her touch.

His eyes snapped back open suddenly.

"Are you happy?" N asked firmly.

He wanted to know so desperately. He prayed she wasn't content with the new arrangement, but somehow he knew his hopes would once again be smashed to smithereens.

Touko smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm happy. I really am N."

**I heard that your dreams came true;**

**Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you.**

N nodded slightly, reluctantly pulling away from her hands. That was all he really wanted in the end. He wanted her to be happy, because that was what she deserved. This wonderful girl that was the center of his universe was all that really mattered. And as long as she was happy, so was N. Even though it didn't quite feel that way.

"I'm sorry," N said quickly, walking towards the door.

"Wait! N, what are you doing?" Touko called after him, confusion in her voice.

"I'm sorry for intruding," he said quietly, pulling open the door.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited;**

**But I, couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**

"N!" Touko said loudly, stomping her foot on the ground, "Don't you dare leave again."

N froze, his hand still on the door handle and slowly turned back to her. Those were words he had longed to hear, but he had hoped she would one day say that because she was as in love with him as he was her, not because she was worried about him.

"N, please, just because I'm married to Cheren doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

N frowned. Friends; that was all she saw now.

He took a deep breath and blurted out something he hoped he wouldn't regret, "I still love you Touko."

**I had hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded that for me;**

**It isn't over.**

She flinched slightly but nodded, "I know N, and again, I'm sorry. But… I've made my decision."

N's lips twitched into a smile and he nodded, again trying to remind himself that if she was happy so was he.

"I wish you the best Touko," he said with a warm smile in her direction, his caring eyes backing up his statement.

Touko shook her head as he walked out onto the porch, "No N, please stay, at least stay for dinner."

He once again shook his head, "I really should be going."

He knew the longer he stayed the harder it would be for him to let go again; and this time he would be forced to because she was with another boy, not N.

Touko gave a sympathetic smile, his expression giving away his thoughts.

She nodded slightly, "Alright, just please come back and visit often."

N nodded but realized they both knew he wouldn't be visiting again.

"Goodbye N," Touko said lovingly, again reaching out to hug him.

N gently patted her on the back, "Goodbye Touko."

She pulled back from the hug and he quickly turned on his heel, hoping to get as far away from her as possible before his emotions came to the surface. He wasn't sure if he was going to lash out in a fit of rage or curl up into a ball and cry. But he did know he didn't want her to see either of those options.

He sighed to himself. He would be fine without her, surely he would find someone else just as wonderful, and he would be as happy as Touko and Cheren were.

And yet somehow he knew, despite his reassurances, he wouldn't.

**Never mind I'll find someone like you;**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**

**Don't forget me, I beg; "I'll remember" you said;**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.**

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it! I enjoy sad endings, but maybe I'm just weird haha. Next one should be from one of your suggestions! And if you have any don't forget to send them in!**

**Have a great week! :D**


	4. Hit the Lights

**And fourth song, here we go! I really thought I wouldn't be able to write much for this one.. and it turned out to be the longest one yet!**

**It has also been ****_forever _****since I have written one of these. I basically do these when I'm trying to fight off writer's block, so the updates are varied.**

**ANYWAY, this was a song suggestion by Ms. Anime and Ranger Belle! I hope you enjoy! :D**

**(I don't own the song or Pokemon) **

**Hit the Lights by Selena Gomez**

* * *

**Hit the Lights**

"No, I'm good," N said quickly, waving his hand to dismiss the waiter who had offered him a drink.

He glanced back out into the large room before him, people crowding the gigantic space. Hundreds, maybe thousands had gathered for the ceremony, and what he was witnessing now was the celebration that took place afterwards.

It was a big deal when a new Champion was announced. It only happened once in a blue moon, and to be at the party was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

However N at the moment was thinking perhaps he would rather be somewhere else. Somewhere quiet, and away from _her._

In all reality he wanted to be closer to her, talking to her, and celebrating with her. But he simply didn't have the courage.

He had screwed up just about everything else in her life before this, and he didn't want her ceremony to be crashed by his appearance either. Even though it _was_ her who had invited him.

N scowled as another waiter attempted to tempt him into purchasing a bottle of the most expensive wine.

He again shook his head and leaned to the side to look around the irritated waiter as he saw a flash of bright blue. Only one person at this party had worn that color.

As Touko stepped into the room, everyone quieted, stray 'oohs' and 'ahs' whispered as the people got a chance to gaze upon the new Champion in close proximity.

A man quickly bustled over to her and handed her a microphone, whispering something in her ear.

N felt his hand clench into a fist as the man got so close to her. Jealousy was a foreign concept to the green haired man, but since he had met the small girl it was becoming one of the most popular emotions he experienced.

The man backed away from Touko and she tapped the microphone once, her face looking flustered.

"H-hi everyone, um, I'm so glad you could make it," she started, her eyes flicking back and forth nervously.

N smiled. He hadn't seen her so nervous since the day they had had their battle. His smile quickly faded at the memory and his eyebrows pinched together with guilt and remorse.

"Um, I don't really know what to say," she continued, shifting to the side awkwardly, "I guess I just want to thank you for coming, and I hope you have a wonderful time!"

With that the crowd of elegantly dressed people burst into applause and approving cheers.

Touko blushed and bowed slightly before the soft music picked back up and a low murmur of conversation filled the room once again.

N's eyes never left her, following her every step, trying to read her lips for every word she spoke. She seemed nervous still and N had no idea why. The ceremony had taken place almost an hour ago, she should've at least gotten used to her new status a little bit.

The music slowed to a halt in a few moments, another voice coming over the speaker system.

N looked up at the ceiling as the voice announced that this would be the time for dancing.

N rolled his eyes. He tried to pass it off as annoyance at something as cliché as dancing, but in all reality he was rolling his eyes to hide how much he wished he could dance with her, he _was_ classically trained after all.

As a song with a faster tempo began to play N glanced back to the floor in front of him where everyone was beginning to gather, all pairing up with one another.

Touko was lost in the crowd for a moment and N squinted, waiting for the next glimpse of her. After a few minutes of impatient waiting he spotted her dress and relaxed back into his chair.

Alder, the former Champion, was now twirling her around, a grand smile on Touko's face.

N's hand once again balled into a fist. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that Alder was _much_ too old for her.

However as the dancing partners shifted and Touya was her new pairing he couldn't help but clutch onto the table's edge.

He mentally pleaded with the music to hurry up and into another partner and soon his wishes were granted. However the next option wasn't much better as Cilan waltzed with her, obscenely showing off his talent for events like this.

'_Oh good Arceus, N! Just to talk to her already!' _A voice shouted at him from the back of his mind.

He realized it was the most obvious option, but something was holding him back. He was almost afraid to face her. Sure they had spoken a few times since their battle at the Plasma Castle, but nothing more than a few short sentences.

What was holding him back?

**It's the time that you totally screwed up,**

**Still you're tryin' to get it out of your brain,**

**It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,**

**It's the past that you're dying to change.**

N huffed out loud as the partners changed once again and Cilan's brother, Chili, was the replacement. N ground his teeth together as he watched Chili expertly dance and slowly move his hand down a bit past her waist.

'_Pervert'_ N thought to himself, smiling slightly as Touko quickly moved his hand back up to the middle of her back.

N considered yelling at whoever arranged the order of partners as the music changed once again and Cress was at her side.

_'__How many brothers are there?'_ N hissed to himself, hoping someone a little older would be next, perhaps Mr. Juniper.

Again N considered simply taking matters into his own hands and actually getting up from his seat. But once again fear bit back at him, telling him to stay planted firmly in his chair.

**While the good life passes you by,**

**It's all the dreams that never came true,**

**'****Cause you're too damn scared to try.**

_'__Screw it,'_ N growled in his mind as once again a suitable partner was the replacement.

He stood up from his chair purposefully, stalking towards the center of the room, his legs wobbly but determined.

"Excuse me," N said in the most pleasant voice he could manage, tapping Cheren on the shoulder.

The raven haired boy turned around with surprise on his face as he gazed up at N.

"I would like to borrow her for a moment if you don't mind," N said, again keeping his voice steady.

"U-uh, sure," Cheren stuttered, letting go of Touko and backing away, still looking a bit shocked by N's appearance.

N's eyes followed the boy until he was out of sight before they hesitantly landed on the girl in front of him. He carefully assessed her expression. He figured she would either be surprised or angry, and he hoped for the first; but he was surprised to see a light smile on her features, one hand waiting for a shoulder to rest on and the other held out to the side.

N took a deep breath, willing himself to find some charm before stepping forward and clasping her right hand in his left. Her other hand rested lightly on his shoulder and he carefully put the other on her back.

As they gently started to sway back and forth N felt his confidence growing, but not big enough yet to address her. However he didn't need to as she spoke up.

"I was wondering when you would come along," she said, adjusting her hand in his and smiling up at him.

N's confidence was back the moment he heard her voice and he nodded.

"Though you did look rather upset when you were sitting over there; are you not having fun?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

N quickly looked to the side, blushing. What she had seen was jealousy boiling over into his expression, not an unpleasant feeling when it came to the party.

"No, I think all of this is lovely," he purred back, looking down at her once again.

She beamed and he felt his heart rate quicken.

The music then hit a point signaling a partner change and a random male walked towards the couple, looking at N expectantly.

N shot a glare at the man, "Next couple," he snapped, nodding towards the waiting lady on the other side.

The man began to protest but with another pointed glare from N he shuffled around to the next pairing.

N sighed and looked back down at Touko.

"No need to be rude, N," Touko said, making a disapproving face.

N felt his heart melt a bit as she spoke his name and he nodded, "Sorry."

She chuckled and looked to her left, sighing and then glancing back to N.

"What's wrong?" N asked, concern suddenly on his features.

Touko shook her head, "Nothing. Just a bit overwhelmed… and nervous."

N made a face, "You don't need to be nervous."

"Well, I am. Being Champion is a big deal, I don't know if I'm up to it."

"Sure you are," N reassured, his hand making its way to her cheek, a thumb brushing across her skin absentmindedly, "You beat me and Alder both, I think you are plenty ready."

N's heart dropped slightly as the painful memory of their battle once again came to mind.

Touko nodded, looking at the ground, "Yeah, I guess so."

N cleared his throat and she again looked up at him.

"Uh, listen," he started, his eyes finding every object in the room except her, "I-I'm sorry about all of that."

He knew he didn't have to elaborate more for her to know what he was talking about. The crowning blow to his dream, and the moment she proved herself not only to be the winner, but the one who was right.

Touko smiled, "Don't worry, I've already forgiven you."

His eyes snapped to hers, "You have?" he asked in a voice a bit louder than he should've used.

Touko blushed and said a few 'sorrys' to people who looked worried at N's sudden burst of loudness.

"Yes, of course I have. I consider you a friend, and so friends forgive one another for mistakes."

"Well I think that was a _bit_ more than a mistake," he admitted, looking ashamed.

Touko lifted a hand and lightly patted his cheek, "How about we just forget about it? Move on?"

N nodded eagerly and was rewarded with another one of her brilliant smiles. They always took his breath away and before he could think about his actions he had pulled her into a tight embrace.

Touko let out a small 'oof' as she hit his chest but her arms were quick to snake around him as well, patting his back.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear and she nodded against him before gently pulling back.

They began dancing again, only silence between them before N spoke up.

"Am I going to get to hang around with you again?"

Touko looked up to him quickly, surprise in her eyes and N's heart dropped. Surely that meant a 'no'.

"Of course, I'm surprised you'd even have to ask!" she exclaimed, looking elated.

N's emotions soared. It would be great! Almost like old times, perhaps a bit better!

"Wonderful! So we'll be getting together as friends," he said, nodding. That made sense, if she considered him a friend, and friends hung out together, surely he would get to spend more time around her.

"Eh…" she started, trailing off and N's hope wavered.

"What?" he asked.

A playful smile graced her features, "Maybe a bit more than friends," she said, quickly standing on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

N's face flushed red and he blinked rapidly, trying to memorize what the small peck felt like.

A bit more than friends? He was definitely fine with that.

**Hit the lights; let the music move you,**

**Lose yourself tonight!**

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I hope you liked it. Thank you for all the suggestions, I love hearing about new songs and having lots of choices! And thank you to Ranger Belle and Ms. Anime for the reviews suggesting this song!**

**Also thank you for the faves/follows, I honestly didn't expect them for songfics! **

**I hope you have a great week! :D**


	5. Home- Part 1

**Hello there! The fifth song it is! 0.o It has been around four months since I wrote any of these. Woops, time kinda got away from me there. Sorry!  
**

**Again, I kinda only write these when I am having a bit of writer's block and usually they successfully break it. So that's why it has taken so long. Anyway! This is the song Home by Phillip Phillips and suggested through a review by Sweettjrose! It is actually going to be a two-shot, so this is only the first half.**

**I hope you like it! **

**(I still unfortunately don't own Pokemon or this wonderful song. D:)**

* * *

_**Home**_

"Look N, A Pikachu!" White squealed, dashing off into the forest after the small yellow rodent without a backwards glance.

N skidded out of his standing position and flew after her. Even though he'd been all alone on his journey throughout Unova, he felt scared when the girl wasn't with him. He didn't know if it was because it was a new region, because he was afraid he would get lost, or even because he just didn't want to be away from her. All he knew was that now, the instant he was left on his own, he felt uneasy.

His long legs easily matched her strides and before he knew it he had caught up to her, without even breaking a sweat.

The small brunette was now on the forest floor, rolling around with the yellow creature who seemed overjoyed that it had found a playmate. It squeaked out its name and N could almost see White's heart melt. He knew for a fact what the Pokémon had said of course. In all reality it was commenting that her hair smelled weird but White had taken it as an open invitation to catch the electric type.

"Go, Pokeball!" she called, chucking the red and white ball at the small and now bewildered mouse Pokémon.

N cringed as the Pikachu's eyes widened with surprise. He still didn't like it when Pokémon were captured and packed into those tiny contraptions. Yes, White had won their battle. Yes, he knew he should feel better about it since their battle had decided whose ideals were right. But somehow he still didn't.

Pokeballs, training, battles. All of them still seemed cruel to N. He knew that his battle with White had been the ultimate answer; proving that keeping and training Pokémon _was _in fact still the right thing to do, but N still had his lingering doubts.

White pranced over to his side, a smile the size of Kanto scrawled across her face.

"Wasn't he cute?" she asked, turning the ball holding the rodent over in her hands.

"Uh," N grunted, forcing a smile onto his face. "Yeah, I guess so."

White frowned, her eyes narrowing. "You still don't like it when I catch Pokémon do you?"

N contemplated for a moment on whether or not to tell the truth. He knew all White wanted was to show him that the way she and everyone else treated Pokémon was fine. And he could tell she was getting more and more frustrated by the day when time after time he still protested against it.

"No," he said quietly, looking at the ground.

White let out a loud sigh. "Oh come on, N! That's what this whole trip was supposed to be about. We said we'd go to Hoenn and then you'd be able to see other people with Pokémon and realize that we all aren't just fire-breathing, Pokémon-abusing, monsters."

N couldn't help but crack a grin. She really was on her last straw. She was cute when she was angry.

"I know you aren't a monster White, it's just…" N trailed off, looking to the Pokeball that still resided in her hand. "I just don't think he wanted to be captured, that's all."

White glanced down to the Pokeball in her hand as well, squinting at its shiny surface.

"Here," she said, throwing the ball into the air. It exploded in a bright flash of light and on the ground slowly appeared the same Pikachu.

It shook its fur out, blinking a few times as it surveyed its surroundings before glancing up at White. It was obvious the moment it realized that she was its trainer. A wide smile broke out across its face as it dashed up her leg and perched itself on her shoulder, rubbing on the side of her head with its cheek in glee.

N's eyes widened as he watched the blatant show of affection. It was a far cry from the expression on its face when it had been caught.

The Pikachu settled down after a few moments and glanced at N in interest, its beady black eyes holding nothing but pure curiosity. It didn't hold an ounce of sadness in its stare, the emotion N had expected.

"See, look N. He's happy," White said, reaching up and ruffling the Pikachu's fur lightly.

N nodded halfheartedly.

"Pokémon _want_ to be with trainers N! I figured you would know that by now. Sure they might be a little frightened when a stranger just walks up to them and chucks a ball at their face, but they grow to love their caretaker. It's the balance of nature." White reached forward and placed her right hand against his cheek.

His eyes were trained on hers in an instant as a slight warmth coursed through his face. Throughout the week they had been in Hoenn she hadn't shown any signs of affection. She had been more than a little giddy in Unova, always running up to hug him and playing around as if they were a couple, but the minute they went on the trip to Hoenn she had changed. N could tell that she truly meant business. It was her new top priority to get him to see things her way. And so the small affectionate gesture took him by surprise.

"N, I know you've been taught differently, but you have to believe me. The bond between a trainer and Pokémon is beautiful and important. They don't battle because we force them to, they battle because they _want _to. They want to make their trainer proud."

N frowned almost immediately, any hint of the blush he had had now gone.

White sighed and took her hand away from his face, glancing up at the sky. "Well, it's getting late. I had hoped to make it to the next city today… but I guess that's not gonna happen."

N nodded, not exactly hearing what she had to say. His mind was still on what she had said before. Pokémon wanted to battle to make their trainer's proud? He could imagine it. White's Samurott was always a bit battle-happy, always wanting to challenge any trainer that came along. N's Zoroark was similar. Although it wasn't exactly pining after battles, the minute it was in one N could sense its mood change; it was extremely happy when it battled.

A small jab of pain raced through N's heart. He remembered the other side of the spectrum. Pokémon hurt by battles, struggling for breath. Sure they wanted to battle, but that didn't meant it was good for them.

He sighed, taking off his hat and combing his fingers through the mass of hair. He knew White was right, to a point anyway. He couldn't deny the happy looks that Pokémon had when with their trainers, but that didn't mean that they had to be confined in such tiny spaces, or made to fight one another.

"Hey, Mr. Spaceout. How about some help?" White asked as she struggled with a pole to their tent, a bit of humor in her voice.

N hadn't even noticed her move but quickly shuffled over to her side, whipping the tent together in less than a minute.

White dropped to her knees the instant the tent was finished, the Pikachu still perched on her shoulder squeaking out in surprise as it held on for dear life. The brunette scooted into the tent just as fast. N didn't see any remainder of her until a hand poked out of the tent, motioning for him to come inside. The hand then disappeared just as quickly.

N chuckled as he ducked into the tent. White did always like her sleep. And she didn't take kindly to anyone taking any of it away from her. Whether it meant waking her up early, going to bed late, or nudging her in the middle of the night; the result was always the same: A slap to the face.

N crawled in carefully, zipping it up behind him before plopping down next to White who was already half asleep in her sleeping bag. The Pikachu was happily curled up on her bag, small and high-pitched snores squeaking out every few seconds.

N paused for a moment, watching her face. It was so peaceful, not a care in the world seen in her expression. In that moment everything they had been talking about escaped N, his mind now solely on his traveling partner. And he decided to ask a question that had been bothering him since they had left Unova.

"White," he whispered, gently shaking her shoulder.

Her arm, as if guided by an otherworldly force, flew out and hurtled toward N's head. He ducked swiftly, expecting the movement ahead of time and White's arm kept moving until it was back where it had started, at her side, almost looking like a helicopter blade as it sliced through the air.

She grunted and opened one eye. "What?"

N grinned and stifled a few chuckles as he asked his question. "Why have you been acting so different since we left?" The question flew like a bullet and his confidence was gone just as quickly as her other eye opened and her head shot up.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"U-uh," he stuttered. "You know. You've been kinda serious lately, and we haven't gotten to, uh, do any of the stuff we normally do."

White cocked an eyebrow, "What do we normally do?"

"I don't know," N muttered, his entire face heating up. He had no idea how to word it. "Here!" he said, snapping his fingers and pointing at the space between their sleeping bags. "This. This used to never be there."

White looked down at the bottom of the tent and then back up to N. "The tent?"

He pursed his lips. He could tell she was making this difficult for him as a smile cracked across her face. "You know what I mean. We used to sleep so close you couldn't fit a piece of paper in between. And now… this," he said, gesturing to the one foot gap.

"If you wanted to sleep in the same sleeping bag all you had to do was ask," White said in a deeply sarcastic tone as she began to crawl out of her bag.

N hadn't exactly meant for it to end like that but he had to admit he wasn't going to protest. He wanted an answer as to why she had been so distant lately, but as she shimmied her way into the bag he didn't make a peep of a complaint.

"Better?" she asked, her eyes already drooping. She was smashed against him and he could already feel the body temperature heating up the tent just due to the close proximity.

"Yeah, I guess…" he trailed off, scooting down next to her and tentatively wrapping his arms around the girl. "But it still doesn't answer my question."

"And what was that question again?" White muttered against his chest.

"Why have you been so serious lately?" N stated. He wanted to make it as clear as possible.

There was a long pause and N for a moment feared she wouldn't answer. But after a few minutes ticked by he felt her head move as she looked up to his face.

"I just want to convince you, that's all."

Again, any playfulness he had somehow coaxed out of her instantly vanished.

"I just think you'd be so much happier if you believed the way I do. If you just let go of the past and focused on what's happening now, and what our battle proved."

N blinked, looking down at White as she gazed up at him with sad eyes. He wanted to believe the way she did as well. But he knew he just couldn't still condone all of the fighting. Sure during the week they had spent so far in Hoenn he had grown a lot. He had witnessed countless Pokémon and countless people and Pokémon having fun with one another and getting along flawlessly. He had even pretty much gotten past the fact of Pokémon capture, minus the tiny balls that is. But he just couldn't see a reason why Pokémon should fight. And that's all it seemed trainers did these days.

"Hey, I know!" A sudden burst of loudness from White made N jump and refocus his thoughts.

"What?"

She grinned, "I have someplace to take you. I think you'll like it."

N felt a wave of hesitance wash over him as she grinned to herself. If it involved battling again he would just up and leave. She had dragged him to countless places that she thought would be good for him. Gyms, training schools, Pokémon Centers… the list went on and on and in each place battling was always a key aspect.

N knew White saw the hesitant look on his face as she spoke up.

"Trust me, N. I think you'll really like this one."

He glanced back down at her again. Her brown eyes were sparkling with anticipation and excitement and once again those orbs melted his heart.

He nodded in agreement. He'd go along with anything she said, as long as she was the one saying it.

"Thank you!" she squealed, springing upward and crushing her lips to his. The small and jubilant kiss only lasted for a second and yet N felt lightheaded. His lips were on fire, even after she pulled away and settled back down to go to sleep, her arms now wrapping around him as well.

He glanced down at her with a dazed expression and smiled.

"That's what I missed most," he said, a stray chuckle that sounded more like a giggle passing through his still parted lips.

He saw a smile stretch across her face and even though her eyes were closed he knew she was very happy.

He settled down next to her, his brain still on a high. Whatever she had planned the next day he would go along with without protest. He trusted her. And it was because he trusted her, and loved her, that he would open his mind to possibilities in the world around him he would have never considered before. He trusted her to fix him.

**Hold on, to me as we go**

**As we roll down this unfamiliar road**

**And although this wave, is stringing us along**

**Just know you're not alone**

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! The second part should be soon to follow. I just have to get off of my lazy butt. XD  
**

**I want to send a huge thank you to those of you who have reviewed and given me fantastic suggestions for songs! Keep em' coming! I love them!**

**Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful week, and stay tuned for the second half! :D**


End file.
